


Alone together.

by HufflepuffAlchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Nuna should've been canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffAlchemist/pseuds/HufflepuffAlchemist
Summary: They would never be popular, but they had each other.





	Alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I did promise a fluffy fic & we Hufflepuffs are honest. Seriously, this should've been endgame.

Neville Longbottom had never been a popular kid. He was chubby, had buck teeth and was very forgetful. He was humilated daily.  
Luna Lovegood had never been a popular kid either. She was an oddball that no-one really understood. Nothing brought her down, not even the glances and insults thrown her way.

Neither minded though. He held her close to his chest as they stared at the stars and moon.  
"It's really pretty tonight," she whispered.  
"Not as much as you," he replied, pulling her closer and kissed her forehead. 

She smiled, freed herself a bit and kissed him on the lips. He responded, pulling her even close. They stayed like that for a while, gently kissing each other. When they finally pulled away, they looked at each other lovingly.  
"I love you," Neville declared as she returned to her original position.  
"I love you too," she said. They fell asleep on the hill that night.

No, they would never be popular. Fate had decided that. It had also decided that they would have each other. Which was much better for both of them.


End file.
